


The Accident

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel dragged her back to the Bunker Amelia decided to try her escape again and again until one time she managed to get away - with Dean Winchester tailing her in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

When I woke we were in a familiar place, it was the bunker but it wasn’t my room, Dean had thrown me into one of the cells. I tried to stand but my wrist was chained to the bed meaning the most I could do was sit up. As I glared at the stupid chain I heard the door be unlocked and Dean walked in followed by Castiel and I glared at them both.  
“Thank god you’re safe,” Dean muttered and looked at me, “And you’re lucky Cas found you. What would have happened if those demons had taken you?”  
“Bite me Winchester,” I snapped and looked away, knowing I had upset Dean, I never called him Winchester because it upset him.  
Dean sighed and I heard him move, “Once you decide to be civil we can talk.” He said and walked out locking the door again.   
I glared and unlocked the chains on my wrists and stood walking around the room and looking for a way out. The room was entirely made of iron so demons couldn’t get in or out. I sat on the small bed and found an old piece of chalk, I picked it up and began drawing angel warding charms. It felt upsetting because I was going to directly hurt Cas and he was a good friend but I wanted out. Once I finished I used the corner of the bed to cut my hand as I drew an old symbol that’d blind Dean giving me time to run out before he could catch me. I sighed and waited, Dean opened the door and I looked at him he looked around and was about to yell at me when I slammed my hand against the symbol activating it and I ran past him. Running through the corridors I could hear Dean shouting for Cas and Sam to grab me but I wasn’t going to let them stop me. I ran to the garage and saw one of the old bikes with its keys, grabbing the keys I opened the garage and the alarms rung out. Cursing as I pushed the bike out and looked back seeing Dean and Sam standing there as I kicked off and sped away. I was only wearing a pair of jeans and a vest top so it was freezing but Dean shouldn’t have tried to force me to stay. I looked back and saw the impala and Dean was driving looking pissed. I froze for a second and watched as his face changed and I looked ahead seeing a car heading towards me. I leaned to the side and skidded past the car but the old bike wasn’t suitable for those sorts of manoeuvres and from its engine there was a loud explosion and I was thrown out of the seat. I screamed and hit a tree trunk before falling to the ground as the bike hit another and exploded. I looked over and saw Dean stop the impala and run over but I couldn’t move to get away, I couldn’t feel my legs. I stared up at Dean as Cas appeared beside him looking terrified.  
“Amelia?” Cas asked and knelt beside me, I looked up at him and he touched my head, healing what he could before he froze and touched my leg, “Can you feel this?” he asked and I stared at him confused, unable to move.  
“No… what are you doing?” I whimpered and Cas looked to Dean stepping back.  
Dean knelt to my side and sighed, “We should take you to the hospital…” he muttered and I looked at him in shock but he just stared at me, “Amelia, your just said you can’t feel your legs. Cas can’t heal them… come on think for once!” he snapped and I looked away before his voice softened and he picked me up, “Amelia… I just wanted to help you…” he muttered and I felt something wet hit my cheek, Dean Winchester was crying over me.  
“Dean… I’m sorry…” I mumbled and he sighed laying me in the impala and driving I felt a hand touch my head as a warmth took over my body and I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean’s POV

The way she was thrown from the motorbike was unreal, it was like a stunt but the reality was it wasn’t a stunt and she might not make it. I heard her scream and watched as her body hit the tree before landing in a heap on the ground. She looked so small and there was so much blood, I slammed on the brakes and rushed to her side amazed that she was still awake. Without calling Cas he appeared and I gulped, he knelt down and touched her head to heal her. I waited with baited breath to see if she was going to be okay but when Cas turned my world imploded, his face looked worried and then he touched Amelia’s leg and she couldn’t feel it. I stood in shock for a second before I knelt down, she had to get to hospital. They might be able to fix her but I doubted it. As she protested I realised that it was my fault, I had pushed her too hard and she didn’t want to get help. But I was here now and I wasn’t letting her die. I had promised her that I’d look after her. Cas knocked Amelia out to try and help her. I sped along the road to the hospital and into the emergency room stopping the impala and climbing out carrying Amelia in and calling for a doctor. The nurses ran over from their station and I looked at them desperately as they got a bed and took Amelia to the X-ray room. Cas sat with me in the waiting room as I trembled and he stared off into the distance. I picked up the phone and dialled Sam’s number.  
“Sam… its Amelia… we’re at the emergency room… there was an accident… the bike she had taken… its engine exploded and threw her off… Sam… Cas will come get you… I’m going to stay here, its all my fault…” I muttered and Cas walked out of the room before disappearing and five minutes later Sam was running in followed by Castiel. Sam was holding a bag of Amelia’s things and food for us. I stood and Sam hugged me, “I’m sorry Sammy… I can’t protect anyone… Its all my fault…”  
A doctor walked through a few hours later, Sam was asleep and I was pacing, Cas was watching me, the doctor smiled and I looked at him paling, please say she was okay. I nudged Sam and he jumped waking and looking to the doctor who simply told us to follow him, Sam grabbed some of the things as I followed the doctor, Cas was following us worried.  
“Its a miracle… she’s okay. She’s awake and we managed to save some of her movement, admittedly she will not walk again… we heard about the crash and this girl is blessed by angels.” he smiled and I sighed she was okay. The doctor lead us to a private room and inside I could see Amelia sitting up, awake and looking bored.   
I stepped in and she looked over smiling, she was smiling at me… I walked to her side and she motioned for me to hug her which I did without question and I felt her crying into my shoulder. I paused and looked to her, her hair had dried blood in it and she looked so bruised she was lucky Castiel could heal some of her wounds. Sam and Cas walked in and Amelia smiled, she hugged both of them weakly and we all sat around her bed.  
“I’m sorry Dean…” she mumbled and I stared at her as if she was crazy, “I shouldn’t have used that spell on you and I shouldn’t have tried to run away… I know it was stupid and if you don’t want me around I’ll go its okay. Don’t feel bad…”  
I took her hand and chuckled, “Amelia it wasn’t your fault… I shouldn’t have pushed you and I know I should have protected you… I screwed everything up again…” I muttered and Amelia looked at me like I was crazy.  
“Dean… I was the one who chose to use the stupid bike… I knew it wasn’t as good as my bike but since mine is gone I chose the first bike I saw… Plus I’m the idjit who decided it was a good idea to swerve away from that other car, if I’d hit that it wouldn’t have done as much damage… and I ran away in the first place… Dean don’t you dare beat yourself up about this its my fault. I’m an idiot and I know it… they’ve ordered a new wheelchair for me and I’ve got some plans for that wheelchair…” she smirked and I looked to her confused, “Remember the old guys wheelchair from Alien? I’m going to make something like that…” she smiled and I laughed as the image of Amelia making her chair into a rolling armoury, I looked to her but it was obvious she was upset even though she hid it as well as I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amelia’s POV

I was a cripple. How could I have been so stupid. Why did I choose that bike, any of the others would have been better than that thing but now that didn’t matter I was a cripple, but I had a plan to fix that. I tried to make light of the situation by joking with Dean but I knew he could tell I was still upset with myself. As I sighed I saw a doctor come in with my chair, he helped me into it and Dean smiled to me, I was getting home today after two weeks in the hospital while they tried hundreds of tests to try and see if I could walk again. No such luck…   
“Hey Dean when we get home you owe me a burger and chips!” I smiled and Dean chuckled as he signed me out of the hospital and took me back to the bunker, “And a whiskey.”


End file.
